


keith is an actual farm god

by nnnnes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Diary/Journal, M/M, absolutely nothing from keith, dumb ramble garbage from lance, idk anymore, maybe a little bit of angst if i can manage, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnnnes/pseuds/nnnnes
Summary: in which lance has a journal and he writes in it every daysame storyline as The Bonds We Build





	1. Day 1 - May 30

Day 1 – 5/30 – Tuesday  
\--------------------------------  
thanks mom for making me work this dumb summer job. well like it really that bad (especially keith ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). I can tell theres gonna be a lot of work im gonna have to do ( ._.). keith still has to teach me most of them though, because he only went through like 2 or 3 jobs today.. keith frickin sucks at explaining how to do his dumb jobs and stuff. too bad hes hot af though. gracias a dios mismo por este hombre he is amazing and I want him in me. he absolutely sucks at cooking of all the things he could be terrible at. So now I have to teach him how to not have his house burn down.. that will be fun :/


	2. Day 2 - May 31

Day 2 – 5/31 – Wednesday   
\------------------------------------  
being over here isnt thaaat bad.. but he doesnt even have wifi here??? how am I gonna do......... anything??? this is terrible!! theres just grass and cows over here!! im gonna lose like EVERY SNAPCHAT STREAK AND WHEN WILL I KNOW WHO KIM IS FUCKIN WITH NEXT?!?!?111!!!!11!11!111 THIS IS TERRIBLE!11!111!11111!!!!!11!111111111!!!11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i suck at writing consistently also sorry this one is so short ill try to update more often so i can get away with these more


	3. TEMP

lmao my computer was dumb and i couldnt write and i didnt have motivation really but now im actually gonna do some updates to this because lance needs mroe gay

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing


End file.
